Kiss the bunny
by naturegirlrocks
Summary: Very short one-shot about a drinking-game at Hogwarts


Pansy petted the white fluffy bunny in her arms like she was Voldemort reborn and the bunny a snake. Harry shifted nervously at this comparison; it was not the thing you wanted to see when you just ingested a half a bottle of fire whisky and sitting caught between Greg Goyle and Draco Malfoy.

He had no idea how he had ended up in this position. This was the first time one of the so called cross-house socials that had been encouraged after the war had gone this far. Mostly it was cause to that this was the first time some one managed to smuggle a little too much alcohol the party.

"We are playing a game," said Pansy stroking the twitching bunny.

Those who were sober enough, like Hermione shifted uncomfortably. Those who were drunk, like Ron, Seamus and Harry, wobbled a little and suspiciously stared at the bunny. Harry thought the bunny looked quite shifty and narrowed his eyes. The others giggled. They were twelve 8th years sitting in a ring on the floor.

"Now," Pansy held up the bunny. "Everyone is kissing the bunny!"

Confusion and more giggles spread among the gathered teens.

"I'm not kissing a bunny!" drawled Draco Malfoy next to her. "Those things got germs!"

"You'll kiss the bunny, or you don't get any more fire whisky," Pansy scowled.

"Fine… I'll kiss the fucking bunny."

"Ok," the Slytherin girl smiled her Dark Lord smile again, scaring Harry even more. "I kiss the bunny on his nose!"

She did, and handed the animal over to Dean Thomas to her left.

Dean looked at the bunny a little perplexed, and then he shrugged.

"I kiss the bunny on the cheek," he said, kissed the bunny's cheek and handed it over Lavender Brown.

"I kiss the bunny on the ear," said the girl.

"I kiss the bunny on the ass!" laughed Seamus and nuzzled the poor animals back thighs.

"I kiss the bunny on the belly," cooed Blaise and snuggled the soft underside of the bunny, who was looking quite distressed by now.

"I kiss the bunny on the neck," said Hermione.

"I kiss the bunny on the ankle," Neville giggled a little too much and eyed Hermione.

"I kiss the bunny on the top of the head," said Luna dreamy and pecked the bunny's head.

"I kiss the bunny in the armpit," Ron put is mouth to the soft white fur.

"I kiss the bunny on the eye," said Justin

"I kiss the bunny on the back," said Greg, did so and handed the bunny over to Harry.

Harry eyed the bunny, looking again for its shiftiness, but saw only a mildly confused and slightly irritated animal. He shrugged and sighed.

"I kiss the bunny on the mouth," he said, kissing the bunny lightly and handed it over to Draco.

"Eww," Draco held the hairy thing away from his expensive knitted black pullover. "I kiss the bunny on the paw." He leaned forward, kissed the paw and almost threw the bunny back at Pansy.

"Now," Pansy smiled. "Everyone take a shot."

The twelve emptied their glasses. Other people from the party were beginning to gather around to watch the game. The bunny kissing had been quite fun.

"Now you kiss the person next to you where you kissed the bunny!" Pansy leaned over and kissed Dean on his nose.

There was silence, and than there where more giggles and even laughter.

Dean went a little red and kissed Lavender's cheek. The girl beamed at him and the leaned in to kiss Seamus ear.

"That tickles!" he laughed. "Okay Zambini, Prepare yourself!"

He fell over in a heap of laughter. Blaise smiled evilly and leaned forward. Seamus kissed the back of his trousers. There was a round of applauds in the room.

Blaise then kissed Hermione's belly, she laughed out loud as he tickled her.

"You knew this game," Hermione looked at Neville.

"Maybe…" Neville giggled as she kissed his neck.

He then bravely grabbed Luna's leg and brought her ankle up to his mouth to kiss it. There were more applauds and some wooping sounds. Luna just smiled and let her leg be manhandled.

She then nestled her nose down Ron's ginger locks and kissed the top of his head. Ron turned so red and mushy eyed that he did not even mind that he had to kiss Justin's armpit.

Justin gave Greg a light gentle kiss on his eye. The big boy flushed a little red and gave Justin a flirty twitch of his nose.

Then Greg kissed Harry on his back though the t-shirt. Harry did not notice. In fact; he had not noticed any of the other kisses. He had just stared at Draco the entire time. The blond had ignored him, following the trail of kisses round the circle. Now, he looked at Harry.

Harry looked down at the pink lips and swallowed. Someone whistled behind him, there where encouraging claps of hands. Harry swallowed and leaned on to catch Draco's lips.

He had planned just to give the mouth a quick peck, but found himself pushing into the softness. Then Draco parted his lips ever so slightly and Harry took the plunge. Their tongues intertwined, tasting fire whiskey, exploring the depths. He did not know what happened but soon he had his hands around the lean body, wanting to explore more.

There was a cough, and then another one. Harry could feel someone grabbing his arms. Breath taken he allowed himself reluctantly be pulled away from Draco.

He looked baffled to Hermione and Ron holding on to him. Then he looked back at Draco, who graciously kissed Pansy's hand.

Pansy looked quite pleased with herself.


End file.
